


Flight

by elaine



Series: Sentinel and Harper [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Mating Flight, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory mating flight porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

It wasn’t as though J’mellison expected or even wanted to succeed, but the thrall of a mating flight still held him fast in breathless anticipation until Sweetheart fell away with a roar, leaving Zanth and T’gessian’s Simonth alone in the sky. He staggered back, away from T’gessian and Sorella who were still standing, vacant-eyed and panting. Soon Zanth would allow Simonth to catch her and the whole weyr would erupt under the influence of their mating. He needed to get away.

He barely made it to his chamber, arriving as Sweetheart landed on the ledge outside, radiating arousal and frustration. J’mellison gritted his teeth and cursed the fact that Blair was off somewhere with the Traders who’d passed through a few days ago. Zanth hadn’t been expected to rise for another week at least, or Blair wouldn’t have left with them.

Shells, but this sucked eggs! J’mellison fumbled with his pants, his hands shaking with need.

Another pair of hands brushed his away and he startled; he hadn’t even registered Blair’s presence until now, when the scent of him hit like a lightning bolt. A hasty, hungry kiss stopped the question in his throat, then Blair drew back, his hands – not any steadier – working at the laces of J’mellison’s leathers.

“I came as soon as I heard.” Blair gasped, his voice rough and breathless. “Grabbed a ride with a green and her rider.” He grinned lecherously up at J’mellison, then bowed his head again, cursing as he struggled with the lacing.

Finally, Blair loosened the laces enough to shove his hand inside and wrap his fingers around J’mellison’s cock.

“Eggs…” J’mellison shuddered, sagging back against the wall in temporary relief. It didn’t last long, of course. He shoved at the constricting leathers until they slid down far enough for Blair to release his cock. The feel of cool air against his cock sent another shudder through him and he heard Sweetheart’s rumble of approval, accompanied by another wave of heat pooling in his groin.

Blair sank to his knees, face turned up to J’mellison’s for a brief moment before his eyes fluttered closed and his parted lips slid over and around the painfully sensitive cockhead. In the past few months, Blair had become extremely skilled at sucking him, but none of that skill was necessary right now. J’mellison slid his fingers over Blair’s face, then into his hair, tangling them in the long, curly strands and clenching fiercely. He ignored Blair’s muffled grunt of pain; all he needed was for Blair to hold still while his hips rocked jerkily, and his cock slid deep into the wet heat of Blair’s mouth.

J’mellison increased the pace of his thrusts, feeling the pressure building like one of the volcanoes on the Southern Continent. He couldn’t last long, but that didn’t matter – they both knew this was just the first act of many.

Blair’s hands tightened on J’mellison’s hips, encouraging him to thrust harder, deeper. With a little shudder, Blair opened further to him and his cock slid deep into Blair’s throat. Blair swallowed, and the rippling sensation was enough to send his thoughts between.

***

The next thing J’mellison knew, Blair was in his arms, pressed up against him with his cock jabbing eagerly against J’mellison’s bare thigh. Now that the first urgency of his need was assuaged, he could relax for a moment, pressing a kiss against the dark mop that was all he could see of Blair’s head.

A soft groan sent a sweet little burst of heat against J’mellison’s throat. He grinned lazily and slid his hands down Blair’s body to cup his ass, feeling the flexing of muscle under the smooth skin.

This was good. This was great. He murmured encouragement while Blair rutted against him with breathless little moans and gasps. It was obvious that Blair was almost as much under the influence of Sweetheart’s mating urge as J’mellison himself. That came as no great surprise; he’d known for months that the bond between the two of them had somehow become fluid enough to encompass, in some small way, the bond between dragon and rider.

A particularly lewd curse and the wild jerking of Blair’s hips warned J’mellison that his lover was close to orgasm. Blair rose on his toes and his cock rubbed against J’mellison’s, sending a surge of renewed interest through him. The sharp scent and hot spill of Blair’s seed soon followed and Blair slumped against him, breathing hard.

Already it was rising in him again; the need, want, hunger, NEED, of dragon lust wouldn’t be so easily satisfied. His cock was filling, rising between their bodies; every hard-earned breath that Blair took, every tiny movement of his hairy belly against J’mellison’s cock sent painful jolts of desire through him. Soon, he would have no option but to surrender again to the madness, but before that, he wanted to ensure that in his need, in Blair’s equally fervid acquiescence, they would not cause Blair any harm.

“Bed,” he gasped, and pushed Blair out to full arm’s length. “Quickly.”

Blair turned, stumbling over to the bed, holding his pants up haphazardly with one hand. The flashes of pale skin between his shirttail and the darker cloth of his pants tantalised J’mellison, fuelling his desire still further.

“Here. Like this.” He guided Blair’s hands to the edge of the bed, bending him over so his shirttails rose, exposing more of the pale, rounded buttocks. His fingers slid down the shadowy cleft, pulling the cheeks apart until Blair’s hole was exposed to his gaze. Shards! His cock throbbed painfully at the sight of the swollen, loosened opening, and at the scent of oil mixed with the musk of arousal. Somehow, Blair had found the time to prepare himself for J’mellison.

“Hurry, J’m…” Blair’s head turned, his eyes glinting impatiently over his shoulder. “What’re you waiting… oh!”

The incredible feeling of Blair’s body surrounding him forced J’mellison out of the lust induced haze. He watched greedily as his cock sank deeper into Blair, exulting as the slick opening stretched to accommodate him. His heart and cock were pounding in tandem as he thrust in short, jabbing movements, the friction building, building, until the sensation became unbearably intense and Blair’s lewd encouragements faltered into helpless incoherence.

He had to stop then, to force his body into shuddering obedience for a few, brutal seconds. Under his hands, Blair’s smooth skin flinched, and a shiver of reaction shimmered through his lover’s body, testing J’mellison’s control. He pushed Blair’s shirt up, exposing the bowed back, the heaving ribcage, his hands sliding, lingering on the satin skin before returning to Blair’s hips.

Slowly he drew back, slowly pressed in again in a long, smooth glide, his eyes never leaving the place where their bodies were joined. His balls ached with need and he trembled with the effort of control.

“J’m… J’m, please…” Blair’s voice was hoarse, and J’mellison could feel the pressure of his Guide’s need enhancing the dragon-fuelled hunger; the three of them caught in a spiralling tangle of lust.

“Fuck!” Arousal spiked, painfully intense, and J’mellison reached around Blair’s body, one hand sliding up his chest, finding a peaked nipple to tease for a moment, then pulling Blair’s body upright. His other hand wrapped around Blair’s rigid cock, jerking his lover unmercifully.

In this position, it was difficult to thrust, but the tightening of Blair’ body around his cock more than made up for the lack. Shudders racked Blair’s body and he keened helplessly, reaching back to scrabble at J’mellison’s hips. His head jerked back, hitting J’mellison’s shoulder, as Blair’s whole body went suddenly rigid.

The sound of his harsh, panting breaths abraded J’mellison’s senses still further, and he gritted his teeth in a last, desperate attempt at control. Too late; Blair’s cock pulsed sharply in J’mellison’s hand, seed spilling over his fingers, the scent rising sharp and pungent to overwhelm him.

A sharp jolt of sensation ripped through him, forcing a cry of surrender from J’mellison’s lips. Blair’s voice, and Sweetheart’s roar, followed him between.

***

The whole chamber stank of semen, sweat and pheromones, both dragon and human. J’mellison wrinkled his nose and tried to dim his senses still further, although they were already down as far as he’d been able to get them.

He should probably force Blair out of his drowsing sleep and get the bedding – and themselves – washed. Lethargy and contentment held him still, his body face down in the reeking bed, Blair sprawled, heavy and too damned hot, on his back. Out on his ledge, Sweetheart radiated smug indolence and rumbled an occasional snore.

With a complacent sigh, J’mellison rolled onto his side, displacing Blair, who slid limply onto the bed beside him with no more than a murmur of protest. He ignored it, twisting around to snuggle up against Blair’s back and wrap his arms around the sturdy waist. Then, his face buried in the sweaty tangle of Blair’s curls, he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
